Egypt 1156 BC Tomb of the Pharaoh
by Iniysa
Summary: Daniel gets a new computer game, will the base survive?


Egypt 1156 B.C. Tomb of the Pharaoh  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 nor do I own any of the characters from it! I am not making any money on this, just having fun with my favourite team! I also do not own the game Egypt 1156 B.C. Tomb of the Pharaoh.  
  
NOTE: Yes the game Egypt 1156 B.C. Tomb of the Pharaoh is a real game. I bought it at Bestbuy for $9.95, and proceeded to have ALOT of fun playing it! Really this story has no plot, just our guys having a lot of fun!  
  
Egypt 1156 B.C. Tomb of the Pharaoh  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
  
"Okay, I have this stick, what am I supposed to use it for?" Daniel asked himself as he played his computer game 'Egypt 1156 B.C. Tomb of the Pharaoh'   
A few minutes later as Daniel was roaming the tomb, we happened to fall upon a snake. "Snake!" He said a little too loudly as he hopped out of his chair, not realizing he had gotten so into the game. He quickly sat back down and killed it. Unfortunately, Dr. Janet Frasier and General Hammond happened to be walking past Daniels door when he had yelled in a brief moment of terror.   
They slammed open his door expecting to find a huge snake about to attack the Archaeologist, instead they found him in front of his computer.  
  
"Where's the snake Dr. Jackson?" The General asked.  
  
"Were you bit?" Dr. Frasier asked.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, looking up from his game confused  
  
"You yelled 'snake' were is it?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Huh? OH! I killed it! I got a Amulet for it to!" Daniel said with a smile.   
Hammond and Fraiser just starred at him like he had 2 heads. "It's this neat computer game I got at the store last night! I've decided I am going to finish the game then I am going to start deciphering the wall.  
  
"Okay, but don't you have other work to do? Like, I don't know, deciphering real walls?" The General asked.  
  
"Nope! All done, I am free until my next mission next week." Daniel said with a smile, and then turned back to his game. He did not notice that the General and Doctor had left and that Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Teal'c had walked in and were watching him play until Teal'c yelled:  
  
"Intruders! Kill them!" Daniel jumped up and turned around.  
  
"What? Where are the intruders Teal'c?" Daniel asked.  
  
"In your computer Daniel Jackson. There are two men standing in the corner of that room straight ahead. They could be Goa'uld, I would be cautious, Daniel Jackson. Get your staff ready." At this Daniel had to laugh.  
  
"Teal'c this is all fake, in this game there are no Goa'uld. I bet this is the person I am supposed to talk to!"  
  
"What is the meaning of this...game?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Umm, I'll tell you later Teal'c," Daniel said asking the newcomer in the game questions.  
  
"See if there is anything in that pit thing." Samantha said, starting to get into the game.  
  
"That's my next stop." Daniel said as he walked into the pit and started to take rocks off of another rock. "Wow! It's a Ostracon."  
  
"Cool! I wonder how we get to the next level?" Sam asked and sat in the chair next to Daniels. Jack just through up his hands, rolled his eyes, and left the room. Three hours later Colonel O'Neil and General Hammond were once again walking past Dr. Jackson's room when he heard a large number of people yell, how do we get out of here! Someone HAS to help us sometime! Colonel O'Neil and General Hammond once again came into the room only to find he could barely get through the door. Inside there was Dr. Jackson who was no longer playing the game, Sam who was playing, Teal'c, who was gripping his staff weapon tight, as if ready to kill something; and three Airmen.  
  
"What is going on here? Doesn't ANYONE on this base have a job?! With that the Airmen scurried out, as fast as there feet would take them. Teal'c, Sam and Daniel didn't even look up.  
  
"We finally got to the next level, and after knocking on EVERY SINGLE door and talking to this REALLY annoying old man, we still don't know what were missing!"  
  
"I am going to shoot the old man if he does not tell us what we want to know!" Teal'c yelled.  
  
"Teal'c give me the Staff, it is just a game, this is not real, and if you shoot the man you also shoot my computer!" Daniel said reaching out for the staff.   
Teal'c reluctantly gave up his staff weapon, then shoved Sam out of the chair and proceeded to play the game. O'Neill walked up to the computer and pointed to a stick type thing at the top of a door.  
  
"What's that?" Teal'c quickly clicked on it and found it to be a key. Cheers could be heard from outside the complex. General Hammond just stood there with a lopsided grin.  
  
'So this is SG-1 at work, I like it." The General thought, he was about to turn around a walk out the door when he spotted a small door on the screen.  
  
"What's behind that door?" The General asked walking up to the screen.  
  
"What door? Sam asked, shoving Teal'c off the chair so she could play again.  
  
"That one right there." The General pointed at the screen. Sam quickly opened the door and once again cheers could be heard throughout the complex. The General smiled as he found a seat in the small office, today was going to be a fun day. 


End file.
